Ayumi's Alone
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: This is another ayumi story I hope you guys enjoy it will have a lot of chapters too like the ayumi has a bad day punishment spanking one it also contains spanking of course so if you don't like don't read. What will happen when Tamaki gets called away?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the couch waiting for Tamaki. Tamaki comes in the room. "Ayumi I have to go to a meeting I'm going to be gone for a week and you have to stay out of trouble okay?" He asked

sitting on the couch next to me. "What? No way! You can't leave me I'm coming with you! I don't want to be alone please daddy!" I begged. "Ayumi you won't be alone you'll be with the

rest of the members of the ouran high school host club. Plus you are staying at the Hitachiin manor at night so you won't be alone then either." He explained calmly. "Hmph." I said

crossing my arms and jerking away from him. "I need you to go get packed you are going to take your things to the music room once we get to the school because you are going with

them right after the host club. I'll be there to say goodbye after school but I'm leaving right after."He said. "I'm not packing!" I screamed getting up and stomping to the other couch.

"Ayumi Suoh you are going to pack unless you want a spanking right now for your attitude." He warned. My eyes widened. "No please I'll pack." I said quickly. "Good that's what I thought

now go." He ordered. I sulked out of the living room. "Yes sir." I muttered on the way by. I wasn't going to let him go. There's no way he's leaving me for a week. If he does go there's no

way I'm going to behave forget that it'll be his fault for leaving! I thought angrily to myself as I shoved some clothes into my suitcase. I didn't say anything to him the whole way there. He

tried to hug me and I shoved him away. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "No attitude remember?" He said. I pulled away. "Whatever." He grabbed me by my arm tightly

this time puling me the whole way to the music room. He shut the door and gave me three hard swats smack smack smack "I'm done with this rude behavior do you understand me?"

He asked. I was on the verge of crying. He noticed and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry it's only for a week I promise I'll be back before you know it please just behave." He said rubbing my

back comfortingly. "I'd never leave you all alone you'll have the whole club with you but they won't tolerate this behavior either understand?" He asked. "Yes sir." I said. We laid the stuff

down in the corner and he walked me to my class. I hugged him and walked in just before the bell rang. I laid my head down on my desk. I don't feel like doing any school work today. I

heard the teacher talking in the background. She was asking everyone random questions. "Ayumi? Ayumi can you answer a question instead of sleeping all period?" She asked. I looked

up. "Yes there I answered your question and I wasn't sleeping." I said rudely. "Ayumi havn't I and the rest of your teachers already had a conference with tamaki and you a couple weeks

ago?" She asked. "Yeah so what. There I answered another question I'm done." I said laying my head back down. "That's it where's Tamaki at first period?" She asked angrily. "Why

should I tell you?" "Because I told you to." She said. "You know what forget this I'm done with you interrupting the class." SHe said scribbling quickly on a piece of paper. "Come here." I

nervously got up and walked to her. "Take this to the office." She said. I nodded and walked out of the classroom. I read it on the way there it had the whole conversation we just had on

it and it said to call Tamaki down. I walked slowly to the office and handed the secretary the log. I waited anxiously until a couple minutes later. Tamaki walked in with a furious look on his

face. I lifted my legs up on the chair and buried my face in my knees. "Ayumi and Tamaki the principal is ready for you." She said. Tamaki nodded. "Thank you." I got up and followed him

into the office. "Tamaki this is the log that was sent with her." He explained. Tamaki read it over and handed it back to the principal. "Sir I promise that she won't act like this again please

don't give her detention can you give her in school suspension instead?" The principal thought about it for a minute. "Sure Tamaki she will have a week of in school suspension." He said.

"A week?" I asked shocked and jumping out of the chair. Tamaki looked at me and I sat back down quickly looking at the floor. "And don't worry I will be sure to deal with her myself

also." Tamaki said still staring at me. I flinched and continued looking down. "Thank you Tamaki you may go back to class after you take her to the suspension room." He said. Tamaki

nodded and I followed him out of the room. 'Why did he have to take me there now he's going to punish me right away' I thought. As soon as we were out of the office Tamaki grabbed

me by my arm and pulled me towards the music room. "Sir I have to suspension and you have to go to class where are we going?" I asked pretending to not know. "You know exactly

where we're going." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

We got to the hallway leading to the music room, "No wait! I'm sorry please!" I begged trying to grab on to the wall. He spun around angrily. smack smack smack

"Ow! No I'm sorry!" "Ayumi you are going to let go of the wall and march yourself into that music room right now young lady." He said.

I shivered his voice sounded as calm as it could get right now and I debated whether I should obey him or not. I shook my head. "Fine then I'll do it for you." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief, and some confusion. "You'll walk in there for me... well go ahead be my… GUEST." I smiled.

Next thing I knew I was looking down at the ground as I got farther and farther away from the wall. "Put me down!" I yelled. "Ayumi shut up you are going to disturb the classes." He said aggravated.

"Like I give a shit! Put me the fuck down now!" I yelled. He set me on the floor gently to my surprise; if I was in his situation I would have thrown my ass across the room, and locked the music room door behind us.

I looked up at him fearfully. "I-I d-didn't mean it Daddy." He pinched the bridge of his nose. I stared at him wishing I knew exactly what he was thinking so I could at least prepare myself.

"It's funny how you only don't mean it when you're about to get into trouble." He said.

"Please sir if you let me go I promise I will go straight to suspension and I will behave, the whole time you're gone too." I said.

"I already know you will, especially after your punishment is done with, or else you'll get another spanking." He said. I cringed at the S word. "Please I'll be good." I tried one more time.

He sighed and sat down on one of the couches. "Come here." He said. I whimpered but quickly obeyed walking towards him. My mind told me not to but my feet just kept moving.

"Good girl since you behaved I will only use my hand and it won't be bare this time." He said. 'Okay so maybe I should listen to my feet more often' I nodded. "Yes sir." I answered.

"Oh and look at that your mouth has gotten respectful again." He said. I thought about begging one more time saying it would stay that way if he'd let me go now, but then I decided that would just make him angrier and wouldn't work out so well for me.

"Yes sir." I repeated. I whimpered as he grabbed a hold of my hips pulling me towards him, decreasing the little amount of space we were apart. "You know I still love you." He said.

"Yes sir I know." I answered. With that said he pulled me over his knees. The smacks started and he counted them, smack…one, smack…two, He continued this, increasing the speed and force until he got to one hundred.

I had my head buried in the couch as I cried. He lifted me up. "Remember this if you think about doing something naughty this week." He said.

"I w-will." I answered taking a deep breath afterwards. "Next time I have to spank you I expect you to be the one counting understand?" Was he serious? "Yes sir." I answered.

"Good now come on let's go." I started to follow him but stopped. "Piggy back ride?" I asked. He smiled, "I guess since we won't get another chance until next week." He said.

He carried me all the way to the in-school suspension room and let me down. He turned around and smiled at me, his purple eyes shining right into mine. "Behave, I love you." He said.

I laughed lightly, "I will daddy, love you too." He kissed me on the cheek then hugged me. "Like I believe that for one second." He whispered in my ear. "Bet you ten bucks." I said.

"Fine you are so on, you win you get ten bucks, I win and you know what happens already, BUT you can not complain or throw a fit since you earned it." He said.

"Better make that twenty." I said. He smiled wider "Fine. Deal?" He asked holding out his hand. "Deal." I said shaking it. "You're so going to lose." I laughed. "I hope I do." He said sarcastically, "Now get in there."

He held the door open for me and I walked in smiling. Oh it's so on...


	3. Chapter 3

The school day was finally over and I sighed, I was actually glad it was the twins, I'd prefer them over Kyouya because he is even more strict then Tamaki. The twins are usually better at having a good time as well.

I miss Tamaki when he's not around though. Oh that reminds me I haven't called Tamashi-senpai in a while, I am definitely doing that tonight. I walked into the club and wrapped my arms around Tamaki's waist, "Please don't leave me," I tried one more time uselessly.

He cupped my chin, "We've already been over this, and twenty bucks if you behave remember?"

Kyouya laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asked.

"That's never going to happen, and you wonder why she gets into trouble so much you spoil her way too much, I knew you would." Kyouya said.

I smiled and chose not to respond to that. I know very well that Tamaki spoils me, it's not a secret everyone knows, most girls would fight to their deaths to be in the position I am now, so there's no point in trying to deny it.

"Yes you were definitely right Kyouya but I can't help it, look at this face," He said turning my face to the side.

I smiled but Kyouya looked stern, "Yes she's adorable but you really should be more firm with her."

He kissed my forehead, "I suppose you're right, which is why she knows that if she gets into any trouble at all with any of you, I am also going to punish her when we go home, understand missy?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

He squeezed me one last time and said his last goodbyes to everyone before leaving, "Good luck."

"You too," Honey and I called back simultaneously before grinning at each other.

I ran to the side window and he gave me one last wave and I watched as he got into the limo and it drove off. I sighed once more.

"Ayumi go get dressed," Kyouya ordered as the first guests started to arrive.

I looked back at him not wanting to work at all, "But I…"

He gave me a stern glare and I quickly left the window space, "O…of course sir."

I felt a little better after I got dressed into my club clothes, they were so much less overbearing, and I don't feel as hot as I do in that gigantic puffy Yellow dress.

I walked into the kitchen to serve tea like I usually do, but it seemed to boring, and besides they'd be too preoccupied with filling in Tamaki's position to notice me much, or so I thought.

Haruhi made the tea, and gave me instructions, before rushing back out to help, "Okay so just let it sit for a few minutes and then it should be cool enough.

"Like I haven't done this a million times before," I told her.

"Watch it Ayumi, I'm not in the mood, and I will get Kyouya," She warned.

"Okay I'll back off, jeez you must seriously be pissed off, you've never threatened me before," I said.

"You've never pushed me this far," She said, "I'm not dealing with this; I'm going to get him."

"No wait! Please I don't understand, what did I do? I'm sorry Haruhi please don't!" I whined.

She turned back towards me, "Then you better watch that attitude of yours, and that mouth, you know you're not allowed to swear."

"Okay, I'm sorry, it just slipped out, it won't happen again," I promised.

I let out a breath when she nodded and left, "Cranky bitch."

I smiled knowing that no one had heard me.

I sighed and took a cup of tea and started sipping it, a few minutes went by and no one seemed to notice that I hadn't gone out yet. This would be an easy day.

The stove started beeping and I turned to take out the cookie's Haruhi had made. Grabbing a glove, I pulled them out carefully and waited for them to cool. I nibbled on one happily, yeah today is great.

"We're really going to need you while Tamaki is gone so go home, and make sure you get a lot of rest." Kyouya spoke.

I turned around just in time to see him and Haruhi entering the kitchen. Haruhi looked around and glared at me, "Ayumi! That tea should have been handed out already, and you should have called me so I could make a new batch, those cookies should be ready too, what have you been doing all this time?"

I quickly hid the cookie behind my back and laughed nervously, "Haha well you see, it's a really funny story and…"

Kyouya cut me off, "I've got this Haruhi, now you go home and get some rest."

She huffed angrily as she stomped towards her bag.

"Haruhi… I'm sorry…"I apologized.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for your attitude and then you…" Haruhi began.

But Kyouya once again cut us short, "Attitude, you neglected to inform me of that bit of information Haruhi?" I cringed inwardly.

"It's nothing," Haruhi answered.

Yeah like that would work with Kyouya.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Kyouya said.

I sighed, "I was kind of rude earlier, and I may have accidently swore, Haruhi told me I shouldn't push her today and that she was going to get you, so I promised her I'd stop… and I did."

Kyouya face grew hard and I looked down. Haruhi looked from Kyouya to me and then walked over and lifted my chin up, "I forgive you," She hugged me, "Goodbye and good luck."

I gave her a half-hearted smiled as she left.

"Come here."

I walked to him cautiously.

"Look at me."

I looked up and had to force my eyes to stay connected with his, He held out his hand. I sighed and placed my half-eaten cookie in his hand. He threw it in the trash angrily and I cringed away.

"I will give you one chance, to get to work, and you better not disappoint me," He ordered.

I nodded, "Yes sir, I won't disappoint you."

"Good because since Haruhi left you know what that means," He said.

I huffed, "Yeah I have to do her job and mine."

"Wrong, Haruhi's job is to be a host, You're job as the hostess is to make people feel happy and welcome by serving them drinks, and food, and maintenance of course, Haruhi just helps you because she's a nice person, I however will not be as nice so you better get to it."

I nodded and he added, "Quickly."

"Oh, right, sorry sir," I put the tea and cookies on a tray and hurried off into the main room, where there were plenty of witnesses, thankfully.

"Yayyy cookies!" Honey called excitedly and the girls around him giggled, "Cookies, cookies, cookies!"

I smiled and walked to him first, "Here you go Honey, and here's some tea for everyone too, I'm sorry about the wait."

I need to be the best hostess ever that way Kyouya will forgive me, hopefully without punishing me, and won't tell Tamaki.

I served as many people as I could and set the cookies on a refreshment table, and then ran back to the kitchen to make more tea.

Haruhi had already put the tea back on top of the shelf, and I couldn't reach them so I climbed up onto the counter and…

"What do you think you are you doing?" Kyouya asked.

I turned to look at him and I slipped. Kyouya's eyes widened and he lunged forward and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

He held me in his arms and stood up straight, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, I was just…"

"You were just what?" He asked, "Trying to get yourself hurt? You could have broken something, or worse you could have smacked your head off the ground, or that table. Why didn't you come ask me for help like you know you're supposed to?"

"I was just trying to hurry, and I didn't want to bother you while you were working…" I tried.

"That's not an excuse and you know it." He growled.

I curled up against him, "I'm sorry, I'm alright, please don't be angry with me, and please don't tell Tamaki, I'm really trying to behave I swear, I just… I'm sorry."

He sighed and rubbed my back, "No more chances, this is your last one, and I mean it."

I smiled, "Thank you Kyouya! I won't disappoint you I swear; I'll be the best hostess ever for the rest of the day!"

He smiled and stood me up, and grabbed the tea off the shelf,

"Now make the tea and try not to hurt yourself." He instructed.

I nodded and took the tea, but as I walked away I felt a sharp smack, and I whirled around to face him, rubbing the sting away with my free hand, "I mean it, last warning."

I pouted but nodded my understanding and he left me to make the tea.


End file.
